mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Giant Robo
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the Giant Robo franchise. Giant Robo (Tokusatsu Version) *Height: 30 meters *Weight: 500 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 17 Arsenal *'Finger Missiles': From the tips of its fingers, Giant Robo can launch highly explosive missiles in rapid succession. *'Eye Laser Beams': Giant Robo can launch extremely hot laser beams from its eyes. *'Bazooka Cannon': From the top of its back, Giant Robo can unleash a tremendous amount of high-temperature light and sparks ideal for blinding and scalding. *'Burning Cross': Positioning his arms in a L-like cruciform stance, Giant Robo can create a blazing cross which it can then unleash like a flaming arrow at its enemy. *'Mouth Flamethrower': Giant Robo can emit a deadly stream of fire from its mouth. *'Back Missile': Giant Robo is equipped with a massive, extremely explosive missile on its back between its jetpack. *'V Bomb': Giant Robo’s V-shaped ornament on its chest is actually a powerful bomb. When used, this weapon will separate from the robot and adhere to a target like glue. Once detonating, it will generate a large explosion. *'Ultra-Short Wave': Giant Robo’s left ear is able to emanate short radio waves that can dissolve a ship’s cloaking device. *'Buckle Wire': Springing froth from Giant Robo’s buckle, this slender pole-like wire can reach out and hold down foes. *'Catch Chain': Fired from Giant Robo’s right thumb, this chain-like rope can instantly hogtie a target in seconds. *'Super Jet Line': Fired from the center of Giant Robo’s chest, this cord can coil around an enemy and then release high voltage. *'Electric Shock:' When gripped by an opponent, Giant Robo can surge electricity throughout its entire body to deliver a painful shock. *'Heat Burst': By using the nuclear cells in its body, Giant Robo is able to diffuse massive amounts of high temperature radiation throughout its entire body, thawing it if frozen and burning those touching it. *'Heat Resistant Armor': Giant Robo has armor that can withstand temperatures up to 3,000 degrees Celsius. Origin The group captures scientists to create an army of giant monsters to rampage the Earth. But fate stumbles on a little boy named Daisaku Kusama (Johnny Sokko), and a young man named Juro Minami (Jerry Mano), secretly Member U3 of the top-secret peacekeeping organization, Unicorn. Daisaku and Jūrō are shipwrecked on an island after the ocean liner they were on was attacked by a giant sea monster called Dracolon, and are captured by members of Big Fire. When trying to escape, they end up in an elevator that leads down to a huge construction complex where a giant robot is being built. Pharaoh-like in appearance in that the design of his head resembles the headdresses worn by the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt, this nearly indestructible humanoid robot is being built by captive scientist Dr. Lucius Guardian, who decides to give the two escapees its control device, a miniature transmitter built into a wristwatch; Daisaku/Johnny refers to this device as "the control" in the US version, whereas the others call it "the watch." The robot can only be controlled by the first voice recorded in his electronic brain; however, he first needs to be charged up by atomic energy. Dr. Guardian helps Daisaku and Juro escape, only to be shot to death himself. But before he is shot and killed, Dr. Guardian triggers an atomic bomb that destroys the base. The resulting explosion activates the giant robot, which moves to Daisaku's every command. As the controller of the robot (heretofore known as "Giant Robot," or just simply "Robot" in the US), Daisaku is invited by Juro and his chief Azuma to join Unicorn as its 7th member, U7. As U7, Daisaku fights the evil forces of Big Fire with the help of U3/Juro and Giant Robot. Giant Robo (Anime Version) *Height: 30 meters *Weight: 1,500 tons *Flight Speed: 545 kilometers per hour Arsenal *'Body Missiles': Giant Robo has numerous missiles of various sizes hidden in its chest and shoulders. Additionally, its right thruster can be fired off as a massively powerful missile. *'Abdomen Cannons': Giant Robo has two cannons on its abdomen. *'Thruster Cannon': By flipping its right truster over its shoulder and extending a barrel from the top, Giant Robo is able to fire an immensely powerful blast of energy strong enough to vaporize a small mountain. *'Force Field': Giant Robo can generate a force field around itself. Origin The International Police Organization (国際警察機構 Kokusai Keisatsu Kikō) is the counterpart to the international crime syndicate Big Fire. The leaders of the world acknowledged Big Fire as a threat to world security and signed the charter creating the IPO. The IPO's methods are information and espionage, looking to bring down the BF Group rather than defeating them in an all-out war. However, to counter Big Fire's superhuman elements, "Experts" are recruited and granted special international jurisdiction. The agents assembled are known as the Experts of Justice (正義のエキスパート Seigi no Ekisupāto). Daisaku Kusama is the youngest of the Experts from the Peking Branch of the IPO. While he does not possess any special powers, he is the one and only master of the nuclear powered robot known as Giant Robo. Constructed by Daisaku's father, Giant Robo is the IPO's trump card against Big Fire. Big Fire (Tokusatsu Version) Background Big Fire (The Gargoyle Gang) is an ambitious but somewhat incompetent group whose members have a high mortality rate due to either Unicorn actions or Guillotine's own fits of anger. Their wardrobe is a mixture of pieces and styles from Soviet Union military uniforms, Wehrmacht uniforms, Central American guerrilla attire, and Italian designer sunglasses. At least one Big Fire member, named Piranha in some sources, is always seen with a beatnik beard. Most of BF wear berets adorned with a skull on the front. All BF members have an explosive device implanted within their bodies that can be detonated in the event they are captured, though this seems to be used only rarely. Monsters In every episode of the series, Gargoyle sends a monster to attack its enemies. The monster can be organic or mechanical, the latter type commanded by remote control. Draculon appeared originally as a Gargoyle commander before revealing his giant form, something which other villains could not do. Most of the monsters had their names changed from the original Japanese program to something more Western-sounding. Monsters that appeared more than once would exhibit an altered color scheme in each appearance, making it difficult for the producers to reuse existing footage in later appearances. *'Dakolar (Dracolon)': Appears in episodes 1 and 11. Powers include swimming, tentacle arms, and manipulating sand from his mouth. Dakolar is a sea monster resembling a combination of sea life such as fish and octopus. Though it also has bat-like webbing under its two tentacled arms. Its appearance in episode 11 is rather unusual as it is now a sand spewing tunneling monster. *'Globar (Nucleon/Radion)': Appears in episodes 2 and 20. Looks very much like a walking limpet mine. Powers include flight, a ball form by tube retraction, tube rockets from one tub having an 11-tube missile launcher, a pair of magnetic cables, and one tube armed with a laser. When its outer shells are destroyed it expels a smaller version of itself and an even smaller one if the second is smashed. *'Satan Rose (Gargoyle Vine)': Appears in episodes 3 and 17. First appearing as a water guzzling tentacle it grows into a giant thick trunk. Powers include fast growth, constricting tentacle-like vines, suction flowers, and lava bombs from its top after consuming a lakes-worth of water. *'Lygon': Appears in episodes 4 and 10. Resembles a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis. Powers include a forehead horn drill, mouth flames, a wrecking ball called the Neck Chain, and swimming. It is a walking mechanical prison that holds prisoners it swallows. Is renamed Tyrox, ""Ligon"" and Lagorian, respectively, in the English version. *'Gangar': Appears in episodes 5 and 18. An enormous dark red metal hand covered in rivets. Powers include flight, four back missiles, and a restraining rope. Is renamed The Giant Claw and Iron Claw or simply ""Claw"", respectively, in the English version. It is sometimes spelled ""Klaw"" in publications. *'Dorogon (Dragon/Stalker)': Appears in episodes 6 and 21. Powers include flight, swimming, mouth missiles, invisibility, and the ability to eat aircraft and ocean vessels whole. Apparently artificial, in its second appearance its body is covered in cracks signifying where it was reassembled after being blown apart in its first episode; this version could emit explosive sparks from the mouth and change size at will. *'Ikageras (Scaleon)': Appears in episodes 7 and 26. Resembles an upright walking stingray. Powers include swimming, hurricane winds from the wings, and acid spray from the mouth. *'Doublion': Appears in episode 8. A walking humanoid shaped stone construct. Powers include head rotation, expels a sticky petroleum based liquid from the mouth of the frontal face, and mouth flames from the back face which can ignite it. Is renamed Double Head in the English version. *'Sparki': Appears in episodes 9 and 22. Resembles a gigantic man-o-war jellyfish. Powers include levitation, electric tentacles, and electric rays from the body. Is renamed Tentaclon in the English version. *'Unbalan': Appears in episode 12. Powers include self mummification, a high resistance to electricity, and growth by sunlight. Is renamed Amberon in the English version. *'Ganmons (Opticon/Opticorn)': Appears in episodes 13 and 26. It is a gigantic eye with a moving protective eyelid and long tentacles dangling from its bottom. Powers include levitation, retractable legs, and a vacuum, a searchlight, and energy ray from the eye. *'Iron Power (Iron Jawbone)': Appears in episode 14. An enormous flying mechanical mouth with fins and eyes making it look like a cross between a barracuda and a flat fish. Powers include flight, teeth, and body separation to clamp onto enemies. *'Icelar (Igganog)': Appears in episodes 15, 24, and 26. Powers include burrowing, freezing winds from a pair of tube-like horns on the sides of its face and mouth, and a low body temperature. *'GR-2 (Torozon)': Appears in episodes 16 and 19. Powers include a bladed boomerang on the head that can launch and emit electricity, burrowing, launchable arms, and eye lasers. In its second appearance it is able to launch its head through the air and use its boomerang shaped horns and grasping claws. *'Calamity (Cleopat)': Appears in episode 22. Its only known power is having armor that reacts to long-range attacks by reflecting them back to their sources. Unlike other enemies of Giant Robo, it was not built by Big Fire, rather, it was built in Armenia and later stolen and reprogrammed by Big Fire. *'Hydrazona': Appears in episode 24. Powers include an acidic body and swimming. *'Draculon': Appears in episode 25. Powers include size changing, vampire converting bites, a round shield, and a rapier. Sometime referred to as ""Count Draculan"" in printed material. *'Emperor Guillotine': Appears throughout the series. Powers include size changing, traveling in a flying saucer, radiation beams from the fingers, and being filled with enough nuclear energy to destroy a planet if he receives enough damage. Bog Fire (Anime Version) Background The BF Group (BF団 Bīefu Dan) is the main antagonist of the series. Their origin is unknown, but not so their reason to be: to lead mankind down a road of ruin. The Group's forces consist of mechanical monsters, foot soldiers and Experts (エキスパート Ekisupāto), individuals with superhuman powers. The most powerful Experts form the ruling cadre of the organization, the cabal of The Magnificent Ten (十傑集 Jūkesshū). Its members swear allegiance to Big Fire (ビッグ・ファイア Biggu Faia), the Group's founder and leader, with faltering loyalty punishable by death. At the time of "The Day the Earth Stood Still," The Ten are gearing up for the final showdown with the IPO. Monsters *'Akatsuki': Powers include a train form, a nose drill, spiked wheels that can function as circular saws, and summoning Big Fire helicopters. *'GR2': Powers include swimming, a crescent blade on the head, and launching its fists. *'Gallop': Powers include levitation, launching its eyes at enemies, and a powerful vacuum in the mouth. *'Uranus': Powers include levitation, burrowing, ring beams and lasers from the eyes, generating an energy shield around its body, and detaching the head so Ivan, the pilot, can escape. *'Big Gold': Powers include levitation and merging with stones for camouflage and creating stone clubs. *'Jintetsu': Appears in Ginrei Gaiden. It is a homage to Tetsujin 28, focusing entirely on melee and its thick armor, but due to weight requires its back thrusters to move. The Three Escorts Three experiments of Big Fire used to escort their leaders. Composed of the horned amphibious robot Neptune, the giant bird monster Garuda, and the amorphous panther Achilles. All three are based on homages from the manga Babel II.